


Egg Sandwich

by Sheepie



Series: Hotel Echo Whiskey [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5Some, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Except there's slight plot at the end, Fingering, Good guy Whiskey, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly Relationships Started, Voyeurism, Whoops I added feels, filthy sex, pre-established hartwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: Eggsy has a bit of fun with Harry, Merlin, Agent Whiskey, and Agent Tequila.





	Egg Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely porn do satisfy my own needs. There's really no plot. Just gratuitous sex.  
> Of course towards the end I may have given myself feels.  
> And now I kinda want to write more Harry/Eggsy/Whiskey.  
> Let me know what you think?  
> (Also background Merlin/Tequila bc I now really ship that??)

            How Eggsy landed in this situation, he still wasn’t sure. When he thinks back through his day—through his whole life—he wouldn’t have guessed that things were leading to this, yet here he was, surrounded by not one, not two, not _three_ , gorgeous men—but four. Count it, four drop-dead-walking-sex-tall-glasses-of-water handsome men that all wanted _him_.

            Granted they also wanted each other, but their focus majorly was on him.

            He’d had a dream like this once, but it ended when one of the guys removed his face like a mask and in its place was the head of _The Great British Bake-Off_ judge Mary Berry.

            These men were real. None of them, as far as Eggsy knew, would be removing their faces to reveal a gentile baker.

            Eggsy supposed he owed Roxy a great big thank you, because if it hadn’t been for her bet, Eggsy wouldn’t have become the sole focus of Agent Tequila, Agent Whiskey, Harry, and Merlin.

            If he’d known wearing lady’s knickers would’ve gotten them all to stop fighting, he’d have donned a pair a long time ago.

            Agents Tequila and Whiskey were visiting as Kingsman attempted to fill the spots once again left vacant from the bombing. The Americans were nice—more than nice—but they were American, and thus sometimes went against the grain of Harry’s British nature. And Merlin was so wound tight from trials that he was snapping at anyone and anything with a pulse.

            “So boys, y’ going to keep staring, or are we going to have ourselves a bit of fun?” Eggsy asked. He still hadn’t figured out how they’d all make this work, but where there was a will, there was a way.

            He gave an experimental tug at his restraints. His arms were tied above his head to Harry’s sturdy headboard with soft leather cuffs. His legs were left free, allowing for whoever to bend and move them as they saw fit.

            “One last time darling, you’re sure about this?” Harry asked.

            Eggsy planted his heels into the mattress and spread his legs wide. “Babe, never been more sure in my life.”

            With the final reassurance, Harry’s reservations fell away and a heated expression took over him. They were already stripped down, not a lick of clothes on any of them. The only one dressed was Eggsy, and all he had was the pair of lacy red knickers.

            “Well then gentlemen,” Harry said, “I do believe we can begin.”

            Tequila, the youngest of the four, and only a few years older than Eggsy himself, walked to the head of the bed, just along the edge of Eggsy’s peripheral. Jack settled between Eggsy’s legs, a place he’d imagined the agent many times during their mission with Poppy. He looked up at Eggsy with dark eyes, nearly as black and molten as magma.

            Merlin walked around the other side of the bed, just beyond Eggsy’s view. He heard the scrape of the nightstand drawer. Harry watched from the foot of the bed, a king overseeing his harem. Eggsy balled his hands into fists and turned to look at Tequila, who smiled that broad, dimpled grin of his—the same one that had suckered punched Eggsy in the gut when they first met.

            Tequila looked like he belonged in _Magic Mike_ , with his broad shoulders and squared jaw, and boyishly charming good looks. It only became more appealing when he spoke, his molasses thick drawl foreign and titillating.

            “Been wanting to see what that mouth of yours could do for a while,” Tequila said.

            Eggsy cocked an eyebrow. “Been thinking the same thing about yours.”

            Tequila laughed, a deep throaty sound that shuddered down Eggsy and curled his toes. He startled when wide, calloused hands skirted up his inner thighs. Eggsy glanced at Jack, who traced the edge of his panties.

            “I’ve been thinking about how to shut the both of you up for some time. Merlin, think you can handle Tequila?”

            Tequila’s head snapped up. “What?”

            Merlin stared down his long nose at Tequila, a familiar look on his face. It was the same chillingly reserved, but devastatingly hot, expression that he fixed Eggsy with back during the parachute test. Eggsy bit back a laugh.

            “With pleasure, agent. Come here lad and bend over.”

            Tequila’s eyebrows shot up, and hesitated for only a moment. Eggsy knew if he said so, they’d leave him alone and let him back out. But whatever doubt Tequila had, it vanished behind a curtain of nearly palpable hunger. He walked—no he swaggered—over to Merlin, his chest puffed out.

            Merlin grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him close until their foreheads touched. “Time to show ye where ye belong, boy.”

            Tequila’s nostrils flared, his gaze never breaking away from Merlin’s. Eggsy gulped, his cock thickening, barely confined by the lace. A finger traced down the underside of his cock, sending a jolt through Eggsy and dragging a whine from him.

            Tequila finally broke eye contact to look at Eggsy, his cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. He bent over the bed, bracing himself on his forearms.

            “Go ahead and work them open,” Harry instructed, his power and control slipping over them. He was every bit in charge here as he was at the head of the round table.

            Merlin popped the cap of the lubricant he retrieved and poured some on his fingers. He then tossed the bottle to Jack, who did the same.

            “ _Novio_ , tell me, do you taste as sweet as you look?” Jack asked. He hooked his index fingers along the band of Eggsy’s panties and drew them down—agonizingly slow—letting the band drag along his shaft.

            Eggsy dropped his head back, his eyes fluttering closed, and raised his hips to aid Jack.

            “If I was you Harry,” Jack continued, his breath ghosting down Eggsy’s inner thigh. “I wouldn’t be able to leave this bedroom.”

            “It is a challenge each day,” Harry admitted.

            “Is that why you’re always late?” Merlin asked.

            Tequila let out a long, low groan and rocked forward. Eggsy opened his eyes and watched as Merlin worked him open, slipping not one, but two, thick fingers into his hole. Tequila’s arse was perfectly round, a tight bubble butt that begged to be bitten and pounded.

            “No, I’m late because I enjoy seeing the vein in your forehead get bigger each day,” Harry stated and walked around the bed to sit on the edge, opposite Tequila. He brushed his hand down Eggsy’s flushed chest, tweaking his nipple. “My pension to suck Eggsy off in the morning doesn’t actually delay me.”

            Merlin gave a rough thrust with his hand, and Tequila jumped, moaning against his arm and smearing it with spit. “I’ll remember that.”

            “I’m sure you will,” Harry said, unfazed.

            Jack didn’t seem to be paying them any mind. He trailed a line of adoring kisses, from Eggsy’s knee to the junction of his thigh. His mustache tickled, sending small sparks scattering through Eggsy with each press of teeth and flick of his tongue.

            Eggsy pulled at his restraints, not to break free, but because he couldn’t seem to figure out what to do with his hands. He turned his head into his arm, hiding his face as best he could against his bicep. He was helpless to Jack and Harry, unable (and not wanting to) pull away from them, even as his body grew increasingly oversensitive.

            Harry plucked at his nipples as if he were playing an instrument, occasionally tracing patterns down Eggsy’s chest, while Jack worked on lathing Eggsy’s balls until they dripped with spit.

            Suddenly, just as Eggsy felt he was about to lose his mind, a finger pressed against his entrance and circled his tight ring.

            Tequila hadn’t grown silent during Eggsy’s torture. His moans grew louder with each thrust of Merlin’s hand. Eggsy couldn’t see how many fingers Merlin was using, but from the twisted expression on Tequila’s face, his mouth slack-jawed and tongue hanging out like a dog, and the way his eyes rolled into the back of his head, Eggsy thought it was safe to bet Merlin had moved up to at least three or four.

            “Tight little hole,” Merlin said. “Been a while since anyone gave ye a good fucking, boy?”

            “Fuck,” Tequila whined, the sound choked off and caught in his throat.

            Jack swallowed Eggsy’s cock as he simultaneously pushed his finger into Eggsy, briefly distracting him as Tequila garbled off a response.

            Harry leaned down and swallowed Eggsy’s cry with a possessive kiss. Eggsy wished he could wrap his arms around Harry, pull him closer, but all he could do was clench and unclench his hands.

            “Look at you darling,” Harry whispered as he broke the kiss. “You’re doing so well. You make me so proud.”

            Warmth spread through Eggsy’s chest at the praise and he strained his neck to lift his head and kiss Harry again. The leather of his eyepatch rubbed against his eyebrow, but Eggsy had grown use to the strange feeling. It was almost like kissing someone with glasses, but not really.

            Eggsy sucked on his tongue, bouncing his hips as Jack worshipped his cock with his own tongue. His finger was deep, caressing parts of Eggsy that he’d only let Harry touch.

            “Do y’ like this?” Eggsy asked hoarsely against Harry’s mouth. “Like seeing someone else fuck me? Like watching them over me?”

            Harry caressed Eggsy’s cheek, carding his fingers up to grab roughly at Eggsy’s hair and twist his head. “Darling, I couldn’t image you looking any more beautiful. I want you filthy and sloppy for me, dripping with all of their cum before I fuck it out of you.”

            Eggsy moaned, his sound nearly swallowed by Tequila’s own hoarse cry. Jack added a second finger, vigorously fucking his digits into Eggsy to work him open.

            Pressure built in Eggsy’s gut, and he tried to warn Jack, but his pleas were stolen by Harry as he smothered him in kisses, fucking his mouth with his tongue. Eggsy’s orgasm was violent, ripping through him with the intensity of a hurricane.

            He was vaguely aware of Merlin growling to Tequila, “If ye come lad before I tell ye it’s okay, I’ll blister that arse of yers.”

            Jack gave one final firm suck, then drew off Eggsy and pulled his fingers out. Eggsy cracked an eye open, slumping against the bed.

            “Are you giving up on us already _novio_?” Jack asked, climbing onto the bed between Eggsy’s knees. He lifted Eggsy’s legs, hooking them over his dark, broad shoulders.

            The light of the lamp on the nightstand fell slanted across Jack’s chest, illuminating the droplets of sweat on rich brown skin.

            “No,” Eggsy said. “Just give me a second to catch my breath.”

            Jack chuckled. It wasn’t missed on Eggsy how much he was like Harry, sharp tongued, suave, and oozing with raw masculinity and dominance. Eggsy couldn’t think of two men he’d rather be under than them—well them, and Tequila and Merlin.

            Jack lined up and slipped into Eggsy with a groan. Eggsy’s eyes fluttered closed and open, his limbs relaxed thanks to his orgasm. He took all of Jack—all nine inches—with only the slightest burn.

            He turned his head and watched Merlin fuck into Tequila with hard snaps of his hips. He’d taken Tequila’s arms and held them back, preventing him from holding onto anything as Merlin plowed him.

            Tequila turned his head to the side, cheek crushed against the comforter, and moaned like whore straight out of a wild west brothel.

            Jack snapped his hips, drawing Eggsy’s attention back to him. The first wave of pleasure fell over him, amplified by the sound of Tequila’s own brutal fucking.

            “That’s it,” Merlin praised. “That’s a good lad.”

            Jack bent Eggsy’s legs forward, pinning them to his shoulders so he could move deeper. Eggsy wanted to grab Jack’s shoulders and hold tight, but he couldn’t, so he watched his face, holding his gaze as he thrust into him.

            Jack bent lower, his mouth running over Eggsy’s. His mustache tickled Eggsy’s nose, but he liked it, liked the way it scratched his skin, liked the warmth. He wanted burns all along his face, his thighs.

            Too soon Jack tensed over Eggsy, releasing into him. Hot cum dribbled down his thighs, but it was stoppered by Harry’s fingers after Jack pulled out.

            The creaking of the bed from the side stopped, and Tequila made a noise of complaint. “What the fuck?”

            Merlin slapped his ass, a loud smack that echoed in the stuffy room. “Yer turn.”

            Tequila blinked, processing what Merlin said. He glanced at Eggsy, excitement sparking in his eyes, and Eggsy was reminded of JB when he said ‘treat’. Tequila stood with a groan, his legs trembling, and moved around the bed to take Jack’s place. Jack stretched out on the bed where Tequila had been, drawing Eggsy into another kiss while Tequila slid in.

            Tequila was slightly smaller, but what he lacked in length, he made up in girth. He fucked the cum back into Eggsy.

            He was already close to the edge, strung out from Merlin’s fucking, and it only took a few thrusts, and Merlin finally saying ‘now’, before he was filling up Eggsy’s hole.

            Harry sucked on the sensitive junction of Eggsy’s neck while he moaned, his own cock stiffening all over again. Jack reached down and took Eggsy’s prick in his hand, encouraging him into full mast.

            Tequila slid out and Merlin pressed in, not even giving enough time for cum to leak out of Eggsy. He gripped Eggsy’s legs in a vice hold and slammed into him. The shuddering force sent Eggsy’s sliding up the bed and clapped the headboard against the wall.

            “Fuck!” Eggsy shouted, tugging at his restrains out of reflex.

            Jack sped up his hand, jacking Eggsy until his second orgasm rushed through him.

            “Always knew ye’d be tight lad, though ye’re getting a bit loose now.”

            Eggsy whimpered and turned from Jack to kiss Harry.

            “That’s it darling, you’re doing so well,” Harry praised.

            Merlin fucked Eggsy hard, each thrust a sucker punch to the gut that had his body coiling in pleasure. He wasn’t even sure if he was fully conscious of what was happening around him. His nerves were going off with hypersensitive explosions. He felt hands and lips, saw shapes and lights, but his mind was wrapped in a gauze of euphoria.

            Suddenly he was being filled, Merlin’s thrusts growing choppy and his body tensing. He pulled out and lowered Eggsy’s legs, which fell limp against the bed. Eggsy didn’t know if he had any strength left in them.

            Harry was gone, and Eggsy turned to Jack for warmth.

            “There we go _novio_ ,” Jack whispered, kissing the tip of his ear. “Time for Harry. Can you take him?”

            Eggsy swallowed, his tongue leaden. No one moved as they waited on Eggsy to answer.

            “Yeah,” Eggsy finally managed to get out hoarsely.

            Harry spread Eggsy’s legs, and Eggsy felt cum drooling down his thigh. “Look at you,” Harry said. “Such a mess.”

            “A beautiful mess,” Jack added.

            “The most beautiful mess,” Harry agreed.

            Eggsy smiled. He rolled his head to the other side. Merlin, in the time between pulling out of Eggsy and Harry moving in, had pinned Tequila against the wall and was currently snogging him within an inch of his life.

            Harry pressed in, the familiar burn of Harry’s cock comforting. Eggsy sagged against Jack and moaned, the sound weak and breathy. His throat was stripped raw. All he could do anymore was lay there and let Harry fuck him.

            Thankfully Harry moved slow, rolling his hips like they were caught in a tender dance. Suddenly Eggsy’s hands sagged, his restraints removed. He shifted, moving to prop up against Jack’s chest.

            Harry held Eggsy’s gaze the entire time, and whenever Eggsy started to look away, he was pulled back in like he was captured in a gravitational pull.

            When Harry came, all Eggsy could do was scream silently and hide his face in the curve of Jack’s neck.

He thinks he passed out. Everything went black, warmth surrounding him, and when he opened his eyes again he was clean and snug between Jack and Harry.

“Are you back with us darling?” Harry asked gently.

Eggsy blinked and looked around the room, noting that Merlin and Tequila were missing. A glass of water was brought to his lips and he obediently opened his mouth to drink. Jack waited until Eggsy finished drinking before he set the glass aside and said, “They’re in the guest room, for round two I believe.”

“Oh,” Eggsy said. He smiled sleepily. “I knew those two were heading there. The way they bickered?”

Harry kissed Eggsy’s shoulder. “I do believe you’re right.”

Eggsy turned his head and kissed Harry, then kissed Jack. “Thank you, for this… it was…”

“I should be thanking you, _novio_.”

“What does that mean?” Eggsy asked. Jack had called him it all night, and he recalled a few other times Jack had said it, his gaze soft and endearing.

Jack brushed Eggsy’s sweaty bangs from his face. “Sweetheart.”

Eggsy’s heart jumped. Was it bad that he wanted this again? Maybe not Tequila and Merlin (and he was sure they wouldn’t mind not being invited), but Jack and Harry.

“Darling, Jack and I were talking while you rested,” Harry said. Eggsy sat up, aided by them both. A slight ache throbbed in his lower back, and probably would for the next couple days.

“Oh?”

“If you’re amicable, Jack and I were thinking we may try a relationship. I’m aware of his feelings for you, and yours for him,” Harry said, and Eggsy flushed. Before he could open his mouth to argue, Harry held up his hand. “I’m not upset. I’m not so old and set in my ways to realize love isn’t always defined by one person. And both Agent Whiskey and Tequila will be here for some time. Perhaps during that time we can explore a more exclusive, serious relationship.”

“Really?” Eggsy asked, looking between the two of them.

Harry nodded. “Yes.”

“And y’re okay with this?” Eggsy asked, looking at Jack.

“I am,” Jack said. “Been thinking about it for a while.”

Eggsy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His heart swelled, threatening to explode. Harry chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “Now rest, we can discuss the details later.”

“Right, okay,” Eggsy said, and he was tired. He settled back down on the bed, warm between the two men, and let himself drift off to sleep. And if he was grinning when he did, well, that was only because he’d never been happier.


End file.
